


Blue Sky of Darkness

by Valrohna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valrohna/pseuds/Valrohna
Summary: After the nuclear war. The world was broken. A few people barely survived.Nowadays, the world was ruled by violence.There are 2 groups.One tried cooperate everyone and make the world again.Another has killed people and taken materials from them.These groups were in a state of war.CharactersSora Miller (The first heroine)8 years old. 3/4 American and 1/4 Japanese. A tomboy. She was taught not to use violence. But according to a reason, she starts to believe and rely on killing only.Amy MillerSora's mom. 1/2 American and 1/2 Japanese. She runs a church. She loves everyone. Her smile makes anyone happy.Neil MillerSora's dad. The ex-captain of a special force. He has saved the America. He has a strong sense of justice and the extremeness worked well in the battlefield, but he got a deep scar in his heart. Also, he had a secret only Amy knows.





	1. Chapter 1

All right. At the outset, I’m going to talk about what is going on in this world easily.

July 16, 1945. The Trinity Test. It was the first nuclear weapons testing. The human race succeeded to produce the weapon that can perish the world themselves. Since the day, the human race started being threatened to perish the world. It’s the beginning of nuclear era.

The nuclear was used only twice. Japan was the country that was the victim of nuclear bombing. From that happening, the nuclears had not been used. However, it is not the guarantee not to use one forever.

Then the human race committed after all. The matter that people in the whole world were scared of. The nuclear war.

The world perished within 2 days. There is no winner in the war. Everyone knew it. That was why they refrained from using nuclears only.

Other countries were not known what was happening, but in America, a few people miraculously survived. However, the reality was the serious materials shortages and killing.

The time change was in a flash. Since technology was developed, the time change was quick. But the nuclear war must be the quickest ever.

In this era, it is literally a life and death for everyone everyday. The survivors were killing for materials today as well.

It has been 6 months since the nuclear war has finished. This hell is already long.

The era that the country functioned and the importance of life. Those were sweet memories. If you have some time to enjoy remembering that, it would be the most luxurious.

Prologue

“Sora……...”  
“............”  
“Sora…...why…...why is this happening?”  
“I don’t know anything anymore…… But all I know is…... we are enemies now.”  
“............”

The atmosphere is so heavy.

There are 2 girls there. One is Sora, 8 years old. Another is Aoi, 16 years old. In the past, they shared their fates together. No one could even count how many times they saved their lives.

Sora thought of Aoi as the best friend that can be relied on sincerely. Aoi thought of Sora as her sister.

“Aoi…...I know we don’t want to do each other… I don’t either… But…....”

Sora’s words were as mature as she is not 8 years old. It expressed the experiences of her life.

“Hey...Sora…...we…...we still can restart…… So……”

Sora shook her head quietly.

Aoi’s wish to restart is still better than the reality. But Sora, the life is still half of Aoi, was the one who determined for this.

Sora drew her knife.

“...Sora…...”  
“...Even we don’t wish…...we have no choice…….... You have something to do, right…? I do too…….... So I will not be easy on you.”

Sora said to Aoi who could not determine yet as if it is the last warning.

“......Get ready…Aoi…...”  
“.........”  
“Otherwise…....”  
“...............”  
“Otherwise….......... I will kill you one-sidedly……....”

It is difficult to realize, but Sora wes crying. She accepted the reality to kill the most precious person that the expression of the best is not enough. But her body is honest. The emotion is out a little as tears. Taking a closer look, her shoulders were shaking as well.

Sora is extremely merciless to her enemies. The cruelty is not suited to a girl of 8 years old. The influence seems apparently from Neil’s gene.

On the other hand, the little kindness of letting Aoi get ready for the fight must be from Amy. If Sora were Neil, he would have killed her mercilessly. Even though she is the best friend.

Aoi’s choice is only to accept Sora’s determination to fight. She feels her over-power feeling, but she feels her deep sadness more than it.

”Ugh……....”

Aoi prepared for a gun. Her face seems like regret, sadness……....it is not anything that can express the complex feelings.

She must fight….... Otherwise, she would only get killed one-sidedly. No matter what each other does not wish.

Who could have imagined this? Even they, themselves, could not have. That they must fight each other like this future.


	2. Sora's Beloved Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the era before the nuclear war.
> 
> Sora was singing as a choir girl in the church Amy runs.
> 
> Affectionate Amy, Sora's mom as well. She is the centered of the happy family.
> 
> No one would doubt the happiness was going to continue for long......  
> If only there were not the war.........

I was singing in a church as a choir girl. I love choir robes. They look so beautiful and I feel like I became an angel when I wear.

I finished singing and going to mom.

“Your singing voice sounds like real angel’s! I’m proud of you! You look and sound like an angel!”  
“Ehehe, thank you!”

Mom always hugs me after singing. I like singing, but her hug is my most favorite event to be honest.

Mom runs this church. She always smiles and her smile makes people smile. I’m really happy I have a mom like her. Everyone likes her too. I believe she is an angel.

“Let’s go home and have dinner. Dad should be home too.”  
“Yeah! Hey, did you take the video?”  
“Of course! Even it’s on a monitor, but he should listen to your singing voice!”

Mom hugged me again. I hugged her as she does.  
I really love you, mom!

“We’re home!”  
“Sora, Amy! I was waiting for you!”  
“Hehe. I brought an angel singing voice today too, Neil! You should have seen that if you don’t have a schedule every time. Her singing voice is really fantastic!”  
“I bet. I’d love to come someday, but it’s not so easy. Anyway, you’re an angel too, Amy. My family consists of 2 angels. I must be the happiest person in the whole world!”  
“I’m happy I have a very cool dad like you! Thank you, dad!”

I jump-hugged him.

“H-hey Sora…! I always tell you don’t do this!!”  
“‘Cause I love you very very much!!”

Dad blushed, panicking. He comes to this when I hug him every time. I sang very well today, so I came to mind with a special thing to him.

*Kissing  
“OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!”  
“Ehehe”

Dad freezed. In a few seconds, he got down.

“Man, I went too far.

Dad didn’t move as if he’s dead. But his face is still red.

“*Giggles. Dad’s reaction is funny.”  
“He loves you that much.”

Mom’s expression looks so happy. As I see her, I feel happy too.

“Let....let me see the video, anyway…....”  
“Wow, he’s still alive!!”  
“Ugh.... I thought I was gonna die this time because of you, Sora.... As I have told you over and over and over……..don’t do this again……....it was too terrible especially today……....”  
“Nope ~ ! ‘Cause I love you so much ~ !”  
“*Giggles. You’re really shy.”  
“It’s your fault too, Amy! You should stop giggling and tell her not to do it.”

Dad starts being shy when I jump-hug him. It’s the first time getting down like today though. Or should rather say It’s the first time kissing him. I love seeing his reaction like this. Dad must be in serious problem, but mom giggles happily, seeing us.

“No way! I get to watch anime borrowed from Mickey!”  
“Oh, you did! What anime did you borrow this time?”  
“SUPER POLYMERIZATION!! The hero’s soul gets his friends’ souls and fusions! Their forces start to belong to the hero, so he’s so strong!!”  
“Sounds cool! You know, you really love anime for boys since a long time ago.”  
“Yeah, she loves games and movies for boys too. She learns and copies these characters’ motions and skills on the spot.“  
“I don’t know why, but I can learn immediately because they’re so cool! When I show it to boys in school, they get excited!!”  
“Yeah, I’d get super excited if there was a student like you.”

My hobbies, if anything, are a tomboy. So I prefer to talk with boys in school. Of course I talk with girls too, but talking with boys is more fun.

“Alright, I’m going back and watching anime. Good night.”  
“Good night. Have fun!”  
“Good night.”

Mom and dad patted me on the head. It’s as usual, but I love this moment.  
I went back to my room and saw anime. I learned and copied these motions and skills this time perfectly too. Great!! I’m gonna show it to boys in school tomorrow!!


	3. Neil's Past - The Scar of Captain Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil, a veteran, was called "Reaper" by the hostile country.  
> He was the hero for America, but Reaper for the enemies as well.
> 
> His cost to protect the country was to get a scar of heart. Even though he was called "Reaper".
> 
> The happy family there was not of course. The result was because of Amy's accomplish of healing Neil.

Before today becomes tomorrow, Sora’s room was already quiet. She will go to school tomorrow. She was supposed she was sleeping after she saw anime.

Amy and Neil were watching the video of the choir girl Sora at the same time as Sora was watching. They could take videos with a smartphone, but Amy didn’t accept it. Even though Neil cannot watch it live, she wanted him to watch it live as much as possible. So they bought an expensive camera.

But Neil started caring about the quality of the camera and they ended up buying a wide monitor and a home theater by Neil’s intention.

But all of them were satisfied rather than regretted. It was the reason Sora got a home theater for her room and she was very happy about that.

“Sora always improves singing and becomes more beautiful.”  
“I know, right?”

Amy and Neil were watching their daughter singing, looking so happy.

They were a happy family now, but Neil actually had a big scar of heart. Amy was the one who healed his heart and saved him.

Neil was the captain of a special force. It was the top secret special force and the top secret war, so these were not known in the world generally. But he was the hero who saved America from the aggression.

Neil was fighting in order to protect America, but it meant he must have done merciless things as well. He was called “Thanatos” by the hostile country and they were scared of him. (“Thanatos” means Reaper and death in Greek.)

He accomplished it because of his strong sense of justice by nature. But according to his serious personality, his heart got a serious scar as well.

After ending the war, his actions were extremely abnormal. He brought a very serious scar. He didn’t even know what he was as well. The particular PTSDs of veterans were not rare, but Neil’s problem was specially serious.

Then he met Amy.

She healed his scar of heart gradually and they started going around together. Neil talked about himself to her, keeping the secrets. Including his merciless things as well. But she received him all.

Even though it was what she could not even imagine, she was trying to understand it as much as possible. She was like she could at least understand him suffering in front of her.

Surprisingly, She proposed marriage to him. She thought she had to be with him and support him who got broken to protect the country.

Amy and Neil were very kind and had similar senses basically, but the apparent difference between them was the experience of having seen the cruel world or not.

Also, there was a thing they kept teaching Sora. “No matter what, never use violence. Violence never solves nothing. Violence makes everything and everyone unhappy eventually.”

It may sound like a typical glossing over, but that was Neil’s feeling of reality on the battlefield. He saw violence in the front line of violence and used it positively.

At the same time, he saw meaninglessness and foolishness of violence as well.

Neil did not want Sora to suffer from violence, so he kept teaching. Amy hated violence by nature in the first place and she knew a lot how violence makes people unhappy because she saw Neil.

But they basically did not say anything to her, excepting for violence. Rather than, Sora was a good girl. So they did not need to say anything basically in the first place.

Sora has never used violence and Amy and Neil have never used Sora as well.

While watching the video, Amy leaned on Neil.

“Huh? What is it?”  
“.........”

Amy was sleeping. It was not rare while they were doing something at night.

“I can’t sleep ‘til watching it all. She already watched it live, but I don’t yet.”

Neil was patting Amy on the head softly, watching the video.

When he realized, today became tomorrow. He tweeted quietly, not to wake up Amy.

“Happy birthday, Sora.”

It reached Sora’s 8th birthday.


End file.
